


Do You Realize The Hell You’ve Caused?!

by HMSquared



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Almost rated this Teen, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, But heavily implied otherwise, But then decided otherwise, Decapitation, Fights, Hallucinations, Heavily Implied Character Death, How Do I Tag, Knock Out being his perfectly sarcastic little self, Knock Out snaps, Leaving the Decepticons, M/M, Murder, Pain, Possibly Unrequited Love, Really there are a lot of implied things in this, Rebellion, Suicide, but not really, implied depression, s02 e16 Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Knock Out hasn’t been happy for a while, and after the Insecticons and Vehicons start going after each other, he finally snaps.





	Do You Realize The Hell You’ve Caused?!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Glad You Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896013) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This is based on the scene in "Hurt" where Knock Out attempts to buff himself and walks into the middle of a fight. Enjoy!

Knock Out was in the med bay buffing himself when he heard the crashes and thumps from outside. They weren't surprising; Hardshell had a bigger ego then he did, and now he was running around claiming Insecticons were superior to the Vehicon troopers. Normally, he would try to ignore it, but fighting was a sign that things had gotten worse.

"What in blazes is going on out there?!" Knock Out shouted to no one in particular. Setting down his buffer, he headed outside. This, of course, proved to be a mistake. No sooner did he get outside then a Vehicon trooper grazed him with a shot.

It was a total bloodbath, to put it lightly. The Insecticons clearly had the upper hand, but the Vehicons were trying. Looking around in a panic, Knock Out spotted a com unit on the far wall and attempted to reach it. However, one of the Insecticons was hit, and a Vehicon trooper shouted to the medic,

"Look out!" Knock Out barely had time to register those words before one of Hardshell's friends crashed into him, smashing them both into the wall. The Vehicon troopers sprinted down the hall, Hardshell and the rest of his pals giving chase. Knock Out, meanwhile, was shaking.

Fingers twitching, he pushed the dead Insecticon off him and tried to remember how to breathe. There was a nasty gash in his side, but that wasn't the worst of the damage. Looking down at the Insecticon before him, Knock Out's bottom lip quivered, and his face turned to one of fury.

Five minutes later, the three surviving Vehicon troopers (including the two that had started the fight) were on the bridge, badly wounded but functioning. Megatron glared at them, choosing his words carefully.

"It took us a great deal of effort to procure the Insecticon hive," he began, voice frighteningly calm, "and you decide to go and take back our progress?!" The Vehicons began to shake, terrified. Upper lip curling, Megatron snarled, "Go see Knock Out, and when you're finished with that, report back to me. Is that clear?" The troopers at his feet glanced at one another. "What is it?"

"That's the thing, sir...We went to the med bay, but Knock Out wasn't there." Furious, Megatron turned to Soundwave, who was off in the corner listening.

"Where is he?"

"Right here, Megatron." Knock Out's voice was cold, but the leader of the Decepticons had no idea what to expect when he turned around.

The medic was standing in the doorway, paint job torn to pieces and looking very, _very_ pissed off. There was something between his fingers, and only after Knock Out stepped forward did Megatron realize it was Hardshell's head.

"Where have you been?" one of the Vehicons asked. Knock Out silently dropped Hardshell's skull at their feet, continuing to glare at Megatron. When he finally spoke, his voice was calm, yet angry.

"Knock Out...what happened?" Knock Out briefly smirked.

"Those idiots were fighting outside my med bay, something I was trying to prevent. Then they crashed into me and..." he trailed off, thinking. "Well, I'm sure you can guess." Knock Out flicked his fingers, and the very small amount of Energon he had ripped from Hardshell tumbled to the floor. Megatron's eyes widened briefly (more out of fright than anything else), but he eventually realized there wasn't anything he could say. After all, Knock Out had warned him this would happen.

"Very well, Knock Out. I will see to it that the bodies are cleaned up. After repairing your paint job, you may return to work, starting with the troopers behind you." Megatron turned around, a sign their meeting was over, but then Knock Out spoke.

"No." It was a very quiet word, but one of fury. Spinning back around, Megatron growled,

"Excuse me?"

"I...said...no." Knock Out's smirk turned to a glare, and he stepped forward, not caring Megatron was probably going to shoot him.

"And why's that, Knock Out?" There was a slight tone of mocking in Megatron's voice when he said the medic's name and that finally, finally set Knock Out off.

"I am  _done_ being your servant, your precious little doctor who cleans up the messes you make. I am done..." Knock Out exhaled through his teeth, inches away from Megatron now, but with no intention of killing him, "getting my hands dirty so you don't have to. In fact, you and your little army here might as well wipe me from your memories, because I quit!" His words echoed in the silent room, and Megatron's eyes widened in horrified shock. Spinning on his heel, Knock Out stormed out of the room, seething.

 

"Is it true?" Putting together a bag of supplies, Knock Out jumped. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Starscream was standing in the doorway, watching him.

"Is what true? Gee, Starscream, you'll have to be a little more specific." The snippiness in Knock Out's tone caused Starscream to frown.

"Well, I heard from one of the troopers you're leaving." Sighing, Knock Out looked up at him.

"Yes, it's true. What else did they tell you?"

"I didn't hear them, I was too busy running down here to confirm it." If Knock Out didn't know any better, he thought Starscream looked...well, he thought he looked a little sad. But that was impossible because the second-in-command hated his guts.

"Just like you, Screamer." Picking up his bag, Knock Out turned to go, then saw Starscream was in his way. There was a puppy dog look in his eyes, causing him to snap, "What, you in love with me or something?" Spark leaping into his throat, Starscream quickly shook his head.

"No...good-bye, Knock Out." And with that, he stepped aside to let the medic past.

 

The next week was a tiring one. Megatron was having trouble finding another medic and, because that's how these things go, Decepticons were dying left and right. Starscream had managed to keep himself out of the way, having no energy to bicker with his master anymore.

He missed Knock Out. Every time he passed by the med bay, Starscream would stop and look inside, waiting for the medic to return. Now, standing there and watching the door, he realized enough was enough.

The med bay was cold, something Starscream couldn't understand in the slightest. Stepping inside, he looked around, taking in the surroundings. A perfect place to die.

"Having dark thoughts, Screamy?" Knock Out's voice. Starscream jumped...and there was the doctor, arms across his chest and smirking. "Wow, I guess you really are in love with me."

"You're not real," Starscream murmured, which was, unfortunately, the case. If Knock Out had actually been there, maybe he could have stopped him. "Go away." Knock Out remained still, smirking. "Did you hear me? I said go away!"

"You're sending me mixed messages here, Starscream," Knock Out chuckled (though it was anything but nice). "Do you want me here or not?" Starscream closed his eyes, right hand on his chest.

"Please stop...go away..."

"Or what? You'll kill yourself?"

"I didn't want to do this." The humming in Starscream's audio receptors was getting louder and louder. "I didn't want you to see this." Fingers curling, he ripped into his chest, closing tightly around the Energon inside and ripping it out with one clean stroke. Knock Out's laughter filled his ears as he disappeared and Starscream crashed to the floor, writhing in pain. Flipping onto his stomach, he crawled over to the examination table, fighting the urges in his body. After a minute, however, it was too much, and his hand fell; dead just like the rest of him.

 

Knock Out jackknifed up from sleep, panting. The walls of the Harbinger (his new home) felt too small for some reason, and it only took a few seconds to figure out why. Intense pain seared through his body, the feeling of a million tiny claws ripping him apart. Knees shaking, Knock Out tried to stand up.

His right knee nearly gave, causing him to stumble. The pain was continuing, a violent ringing in his head. He knew Megatron had nothing to do with this and Starscream everything, but it was still difficult to convince himself of that.

"Just stop," Knock Out murmured, closing his eyes and trying to calm himself down. "Starscream, just stop!" But it didn't stop, and he wasn't thinking straight. He only realized what he was doing when it was far too late. Reaching up, Knock Out ripped his head off...and the pain peacefully ceased.

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably explain the ending. Starscream had feelings for Knock Out and eventually killed himself out of sadness because he thought Megatron would be angry if he deserted. Knock Out had a tiny amount of denied feelings for Starscream but was too angry to think straight. His and Starscream’s brains were somehow connected after their attempted coup while Megatron was in a coma, and their pain is similar to Starscream and his clones. Knock Out’s pain was worse because he was asleep when Starscream took his life. 
> 
> Please comment!


End file.
